User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 18 - Survivors
Previously on Gang Wikifare *Weavile holds up a folder with the name Evol on it* Weavile: Looks like him and Tiger have been here before...they must be spies for Scraw - *The scene changes to show Scraw stood over the bodies of Bandicoot, Owl and Sceptile* CE: My lord... Scraw: You survive, CE, you know nothing of my plans... - GG: Highway robbery, my friend, she had something I really needed *GG leans down and takes the coin from her pocket* GG: 3 down...4 to go - *Eyes leads them around the shadows of the compounds buildings suddenly Emokkon stumbles* Emokkon: Arghhhhhhhh Pixelette: What's happening? Emokkon! No! *Emokkon evaporates* - *Scraw charges at Bob and they clash, the camera blinded by light* - The Story *Eyes, Pixelette, TK and Jag stand outside the compound looking up at the city as it burns under the light* Eyes: What is that? TK: Scraw often spoke of a secret weapon...a Chained God Eyes: No... Jag: What does it mean? Eyes: It means everyone in that compound is in great danger Jag: Bantha... Pixelette: Pixel! *Pixel stumbles out of the compound, supporting a wounded CW and Weavile* Eyes: Pixel! *Pixelette, Eyes and TK run over to him* Pixel: Pixelette! Oh god it's you! *Pixel hugs Pixelette tight* Pixel: I thought I'd never see you again Pixelette: I didn't, I knew you would come for me, brother Pixel: I did. I would have come to get you myself if I could have. Pixelette: I'm just glad you're here now Pixel: And TK, my old friend *Pixel pulls TK into a hug* Pixel: It has been too long TK: Yes, my Lord Pixel: Enough of that, you have spent so long a prisoner supporting my sister. I am no longer your master, I am your brother! TK: Th-thank you...brother Pixel: Now, my two friends need medical treatment Eyes: I have called Intru and Mat down, they will look after them Pixel: Are these the only survivors *A scream is heard off camera* Eyes: That sounded like Sierra! Jag: Quick! *Jag, TK and Eyes run along the wall and see Sierra crouching next to the wall, crying* Eyes: Sierra! Sierra: No. No! NO! Jag: What happened? Sierra: Damaster...he's gone... Jag: oh shit...I'm so sorry, Sierra Sierra: He can't be...not forever...no... Eyes: Sierra.... Sierra: Why? Why did he have to...to die?!? Jag: Come on, Sierra, let's get you back to the group Sierra: *Sniffles* Eyes: Go on Jag...take her... *Jag walks back with Sierra leaving Eyes and TK alone* TK: What's happening? Eyes: I...I don't know... TK: Come on dude, let's wait for more survivors Eyes: If there's any more survivors... - *Damaster is lying on the floor of a dark room, his shape is shimmery, a man is stood over him* Damaster: Where am I? Man 1: You are safe, you are with me Damaster: Where's Sierra? Man 1: She is alive Damaster: What does that mean? I'm not? Man 1: No...you are dead, I am sorry to bring such sad news Damaster: If I'm dead then what is this place? Man 1: This is the Chat, Hall of the Heroes of Wikiland, and I am it's Lord Damaster: What is your name? Man 1: My title is too long, you may call me Lerooy - *Pixel, Eyes and Sierra are stood at one side of a camp* Pixel: Still no more survivors Sierra: Who else has got here since me? Pixel: Intru and Matoro came down with BreZ, Mind and that Many guy... Eyes: He's an enemy Pixel: He also lost two of his best friends, we need to be lenient Sierra: Besides, he's a mercenary, and he worked with BTTF, he might have leads on where he might have run to Eyes: I suppose... Sierra: Who else? Pixel: Just Fire...most of our men are still in there...we only have one of Scraw's soldiers accounted for Sierra: And no sighting of Scraw, Bob or Kaze *Pixel's walkie talkie starts crackling* Eyes: Pixel! *Pixel holds his walkie talkie up* Pixel: Hello? Anyone there? Truth: *Down walkie talkie* Help me, Pixel. They're coming. So fast. You have to run. Get out! Argh! *The walkie talkie goes dead* Pixel: Shit... Eyes: We need to get back to the Vilage Sierra: Why? Pixel: Truth told us something was coming...whatever it was may just have killed him...we can't take a risk here Eyes: Besides, any other survivors are likely to head to the village Sierra: I suppose... Eyes: Pixel, you take TK, Intru and CW on ahead, Sierra will help get the medical team and their patients moving Sierra: What will you do? Eyes: Find out what we are fighting and why it cost Truth and Damaster their lives Pixel: Stay safe, Eyes Eyes: I'm no longer sure that's possible - *GG stands, looking at the camp, Truth's dead body in his hands, a smile on his face* GG: Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock *Laughs maniacally* - *Pixel, TK, CW and Intru are wandering through the camp, guns at the ready* Intru: It's deserted CW: I don't think so.... Pixel: I agree with CW, it feels empty yet also...crowded Intru: Piet was meant to be keeping up communications back here Pixel: So where is he... CW: He wouldn't just leave TK: Guys.... *TK calls the guys across to a house and points at the table* Pixel: Holy shit... Intru: That's Isaac... CW: How did his body get all the way up here? *A gun is cocked behind them* ???: There's a simple answer to that, bitches - *The corridor is dark, a few figures can be just made out* ???: Can't believe his compound was this big and didn't have a backup light system ???: Shush, Alpha, we need to get out of here. Chespin, Nail, do you still have Evol? Nail: Yeah, but we need to get him to the medical base ???: We can't go outside Chespin: We have to, Tov Tov: I won't allow any more of us to die Alpha: We aren't asking your permission *A set of lights flicker on* Chespin: Thank god Nail: Now we can find our way out *A crash comes from further down the corridor* Nail: What was that? Alpha: It's probably nothing *A shadow appears behind the group, they don't notice* Tov: Still...we should get moving Nail: Can someone else support Evol...he's heavy Alpha: I don't see why we are helping him, he's a traitor Tov: Eyes deserves to talk to the person who killed his best friend Chespin: Yeah...exactly... *Another crash comes from down the corridor* Nail: That's definitely not the wind Tov: Guns out, get ready to fire *Suddenly a figure appears at the end of the corridor* Mike: Why hello there *Mike grins evilly* - *Phil sits down next to the campfire. Pixel, Intru, TK and CW are already sat* Phil: I know it's strange guys...I remember darkness...when I was...dead...then the next thing I knew was light and...and Scraw was talking to me about a battle Intru: Scraw brought you back from the dead Phil: Yeah...anyways I tracked down the person who killed me and...and... Pixel: And what? *Theres a gunshot and Phil falls forward, grasping at his chest. BTTF is stood behind him with Zombie and Liz behind him* BTTF: And that's the end of Phil's story - *Tov and his group stare at Mike* Tov: Who are you? Mike: I am a friend, I come to help you Nail: how can you be here? We already searched the area... Mike: I'm special, now, if you want to get out you have to do exactly as I say Tov: And what do you want? Mike: Payment - *BTTF points his guns at the remaining four* BTTF: Weapons down *TK, Pixel, CW and Intru put their weapons to the ground* BTTF: Good. I am sorry Phil had to die but his time was over CW: I heard you were one of Scraw's lackeys Pixel: Thats not just one of his lackeys, that's BTTF. I heard you ran away to the city BTTF: I did for a time, it was necessary for me to come back Pixel: Did Scraw come calling? BTTF: He saved my life Pixel. I needed to pay my debt Pixel: So what brings you here? Did your saviour scare you? BTTF: He killed Bandicoot, Sceptile and Owl. I knew I'd be next. Pixel: So what? You ran away to kill Phil? BTTF: His time was up, it had been up for a while Intru: That wasn't your decision BTTF: Nor was it Scraw's decision to bring him back to life. Phil will be lauded in the Chat. He will be made a hero. Intru: Myths and fables Pixel: Shush Intru. Im guessing you didn't come here just to kill Phil, BTTF. What else brought you? BTTF: Zombie saw a prophecy...he saw my three with one of you...on a mountain...the mountain Pixel: No...it can't be... CW: What? Pixel: Scraw told us stories...one day the coins would be gathered and the full force of the 7 would be brought forth...they must be collected on the Mountain of the Four Stars BTTF: Someone is collecting the coins Pixel: Why does that involve us Zombie: Because the one you call CW is meant to be there with us CW: What? BTTF: Zombie has seen it Pixel: CW... CW: What does he mean, Pixel? Pixel: Zombie is a seer...he can see the future... CW: And he saw me going with them Zombie: Yes *CW stands* CW: Then I must go Pixel: CW! No! CW: If this is where the coins will be then I will find piet there...or at least know what happened to him...I have to go Pixel: If...if you insist CW: I do *CW goes to stand behind BTTF and Zombie* Pixel: Good luck, CW CW: Likewise BTTF: We need to be going *The group turns and walks away from the fire* Pixel: So long CW... - *Tov is confronting Mike* Tov: What does payment mean? Mike: It means I need paying...you have to escort me to a mountain and then you will receive your reward Nail: Sounds pretty easy Mike: Believe me, it isn't Nail: Oh Tov: You'll get us out of here if we take you to a mountain? Mike: Of course Tov: Then that's a deal Mike: Excellent...then may I introduce you to my associates, Patts and Avenger *Patts and Avenger step into the corridor* Mike: Follow me... - *GG is approaching Eyes from the back* GG: Tick Tock goes the clock, time is getting shorter *GG pulls out a knife* GG: Tick Tock goes the clock *The screen goes black* GG: Now Eyes is getting slaughtered *Blood runs down the black screen* Next Time on Gang Wikifare! BTTF: The mountain is a weeks walk from here CW: And when do we need to be there? BTTF: In less than a week... Pixel: In the absence of Bob and Kaze it is my duty to take control...we have lost many good men...now i will lead an expedition of 10 of my most trusted men to the Mountain of Four Stars... Tkid: I am going to kill that son of a bitch Category:Blog posts